


hungman

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Title is a pun, adams got a big dick and we all know it, adams real innocent at the beginning honesly. real dumb too, i guess, trent avoids adam and adam gets sad about it : (
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: y'all know that BTE episode where the best friends see adam page in the shower? y'all ever wonder what the aftermath of that was...?
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Adam Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	hungman

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1641 words. i wrote it on google docs, and two whole pages of it is JUST the nsfw part. dont @ me about trent being a whiny bottom. im right.

Everyone knew the joke that Adam Page was pretty well endowed. It had been a running theme of BTE episodes for a _long_ time. And as someone who had been in BTE episodes, Trent knew the joke.

What Trent honestly didn’t quite realize was that it wasn’t a joke and that it was based completely off the fact that Adam was, truly, _hung_.

During the shower scene in one of the recent BTE episodes, where he, Chuck, and Orange all saw Adam drinking in the locker room while completely naked, is when Trent truly realized that Adam was… _gifted_.

After they finished shooting the scene, everyone laughed about it and went about their day. But Trent honestly couldn’t get his stupid gay mind off of it.

Later that night, back in his own hotel room, which he wasn’t sharing with anyone for once, he just laid there thinking about Adam and his entire body. Most notably, of course, he was thinking about one _very specific part_ of Adam’s body. As he eventually drifted off to sleep, he had an _extremely_ pleasant dream and woke up needing a shower.

The next day was _super_ awkward, whenever he saw Adam he did everything he could to avoid eye contact. He honestly didn’t even want to be in the same room as him, he felt so embarrassed.

Unbeknownst to Trent, Adam had always had a small crush on him and had noticed his odd behavior. He didn’t love that Trent was very suddenly avoiding him, so he decided to confront him about it. He went in search of Trent, asking around and finally getting an interesting answer from Chuck, who Trent had told everything to when they had seen each other that morning.

“Yeah, he’s back in his hotel room,” Chuck paused, thinking of how well this may or may not go, “You should definitely go talk to him, I’m sure he’d _love_ to hear from you.”

And with that, Chuck told him which hotel room he was in, and Adam took off.

When he got there, he hesitated outside the door for a second, trying to think of what to say. He knocked, and it took a few moments of Trent to answer it, cracking the door open, looking a bit horrified to see Adam on the other side.

“Hey Trent,” Adam started, clearing his throat a bit, “Can I talk to you about something?”

Trent nodded, and opened the door a bit more, still trying to hide most of his body behind it.

Adam looked down at his feet, and as he started to look back up, something caught his eye. While Trent was hiding most of his lower body behind the door, he wasn’t hiding enough of it, and Adam could see that Trent had an erection.

“I just,” Adam paused, finally looking up at Trent’s face, who looked embarrassed and a bit impatient, “Was wondering why you’ve been avoiding me all day?”

Trent froze and sighed. He didn’t want to tell Adam, but he felt a bit trapped. And maybe he should tell Adam, considering Adam had definitely noticed he was hard, and he had definitely noticed he was avoiding him.

“The shower scene, for The Elite, it just kinda…got to me, I guess,” Trent said quietly, looking down at his feet.

Adam looked confused, “What do you mean it ‘ _got to you_ ’?”

Trent really didn’t want to have to explain, but he felt like he didn’t have much of a choice, “You know I’m _gay_ , right?”

Adam looked more confused, “I _know_ you’re _gay_ , what does that have to do with anything?”

Trent groaned, “I’m very gay, and you’re…very _big_.”

Adam still had his eyebrows together, a stupid, confused look on his face. Trent was starting to wonder if he was dumb, or if he just thought this was funny.

“I had a sex dream about you last night and I’m embarrassed about it,” Trent finally snapped, unable to dance around it anymore.

Adam looked surprised, and his face was bright red. The guy he had a crush on had a sex dream about him?

“Really?” Was all Adam could muster up as a response.

Trent felt like he might explode, or like he might kill Adam, “Yes, really.”

Adam paused for a second, “Well was it… _ **good**_?”

They both looked at each other, Adam blushing and Trent clearly taken aback by the question. All he could do was nod, not able to find words.

“Do you want to have sex with me, or was it just a dream kind of thing?”

Trent, still at a complete loss for words, just nodded again, and suddenly found Adam pushing the door open, inviting himself in.

Adam felt a bit daring, shutting the door behind him and taking hold on Trent’s hips, quickly leaning down and pressing a rough kiss to Trent’s lips.

Trent’s head was spinning, and he could barely keep track of time, as he kissed back, hands finding their place in Adam’s hair.

They both seemed to guide each other towards the bed, peeling their shirts off as they went. Adam was already working on getting his belt and pants off, and Trent was eagerly waiting for him to finish with that.

It took no time for them both to be stripped down to their boxers, hands all over each other.

Adam stopped for a second, fingers toying with the waistband of Trent’s boxers as he slowly pulled them off of him, “So how _exactly_ did that dream of yours play out?”

Trent nearly froze at the words, his whole body feeling like it was fire, his heart racing as he was completely exposed. He could see the little smirk on Adam’s face, and the dark look in his eyes. He leaned in and whispered a few things in Adam’s ear, and with each word, the grip on Trent’s hips got tighter and tighter. Trent knew he’d have a bruise there by tomorrow.

After Trent finished describing the basic details of his dirty dream, Adam immediately took over, pushing Trent so he was leaning over the foot of the bed, face down.

Adam pulled his own boxers off with one hand, slowly rubbing Trent’s ass his with the other. He’d thought about the things he would do to Trent, if given the chance, before, and he wasn’t gonna let this opportunity go without having some _fun_.

Trent was wiggling his hips, trying desperately to get some friction on his hard cock, and Adam took note of that. Using one hand to slide a finger in Trent, he used the other to give his ass a firm _smack_. Trent moaned, not expecting either of those things, but enjoying them both.

Adam muttered something about keeping his hands off himself, and Trent whined, but obliged, twisting his fingers in the sheets instead.

Slowly sliding another finger inside Trent, pumping them both at a steady pace, Adam watched and listened to Trent as he squirmed and moaned softly. He waited until Trent was begging, then added a third, continuing his slow and steady pace, stretching him about until he was ready.

It took less than 30 seconds before Trent was begging for Adam to fuck him, grinding his hips roughly against the bed again. This earned another hard _smack_ from Adam, and Trent moaned, loving the feeling.

Adam gave in to Trent’s pleading, removing his fingers and slowly sliding himself in in their place. Trent groaned, gripping at the sheets and burying his face in them as well. Adam started slow and soft at first, not even putting himself all the way inside, not wanting to go too fast and hurt Trent.

Trent, not caring at all about that, pushed his hips back, desperate for more. Adam got the message, thrusting fast and harder, loving the noises Trent gave in response.

Trent kept begging for more, harder and faster, whining and moaning and gasping Adam’s name. All Adam could do in response was give him what he wanted, harder and faster, pulling at Trent’s hair and gripping his hips to stop him from grinding on the mattress again.

Soft ‘ _yeah_ ’s’ and gasping breaths coming from Trent let Adam know he was doing something right, and he loved it. He moved one hand from Trent’s hair to his neck, gripping his chin and fucking him rougher. Trent groaned in response, begging Adam not to stop.

Adam obliged, his grip on Trent’s neck getting ever so slightly tighter, along with the grip on his hips. Trent felt his knees start to let go beneath him, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips back and grind on the mattress, getting closer and closer to cumming.

Adam didn’t smack his ass this time, instead, moving the hand that had been on Trent’s hip down to his cock, slowly pumping him.

Trent moaned, quietly gasping and saying he was about to cum. Adam started thrusting faster, falling out of his rhythm and feeling like he might be done soon as well.

Adam let out his own string of curse words, his stuttering as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, stars filling both he and Trent’s eyes. Time stood still for a moment as they both basked in the good feelings before Adam collapsed on the bed, Trent moving up to lay next to him.

“Was that as good as your dream?” Adam asked, catching his breath.

Trent nodded, still gasping for air, “ _Better_.”

They were quiet again, and when Trent finally managed to breathe like a normal person, he let out a soft chuckle. Adam looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“ _ **Hungman**_ Page,” was all Trent could say between giggles.

Adam just rolled his eyes, a big smile on his face.

Hopefully, this would be the start of something good.


End file.
